Love Me
by Icygirl77
Summary: Kyoya and Nile are in love, simple as that!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first one shot, so don't be harsh. If I do get good reviews, I will do a series of Nile and Kyoya's! I hope there good! Just read! 3's, Icygirl77

I don't own Beyblade

**He was a boy**

**She was a girl**

Kyoya and Hikaru where battling in the park.

**Can I make it anymore obvious?**

After the Battle, Kyoya went to wolf valley to practice, and Hikaru went to the beach to sun tan.

**He was a punk.**

**She did ballet.**

**What more can I say?**

_I really like Hikaru. Should I ask her out?_

"Hikaru, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

_What is gonna say? Ohh, he looks so cute when he blushes, and is not so cold._

**He wanted her.**

"Do you, kinda wanna, uh, go out on a date?"

**She'd never tell.**

**Secretly she wanted him as well.**

_Yessss!_

"Uhh, Let me get back to you?"

**And all of her friends**

**Stuck up their nose.**

**And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.**

I went to my closest friend, Luka for help.

"What should I do?"

"No way! That would be social suiside! Go for that cutie Ginga!"

"You know what, you are today right!"

**He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."**

"No, sorry Kyoya."

**He wasn't good enough for her.**

**She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.**

**She needed to come back down to earth.**

Time skip to after Ginga's and Kyoya's Battle

"Hey Nile."

"Kyoya, we need to talk. You can't compete in the final team battle."

_Nile looks so cute when he's nervous! Wait, what? Why am I feeling like this? This is how I felt with Hikaru, only stronger._

"I will fight. Don't get in the way, or I'll have to destroy you to!"

"Alright Kyoya, you win."

**Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.**

**She turns on TV and guess who she sees?**

**Skater boy rockin' up MTV.**

**She calls up her friends.**

"Hey Luka, do you see Kyoya with Nile battling?"

"Ya, lets go!"

"Kk!"

**They already know.**

**And they've all got tickets to see his show.**

**She tags along, stands in the crowd.**

"Ohhhh, he's sooooo cool! Awsome! Maybe he'll go for me?"

_So now he's cool?_

**Looks up at the man that she turned down.**

**He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."**

**He wasn't good enough for her.**

Nile POV

Kyoya, are you Ok?"

"I'm fine! I'm gonna finish this now! You ready, Ginga?"

"You bet!"

_He's so good! I can't believe I'm on the same team as him! I really like him, and more then a friend. If we win, I'll ask him out._

**Now he's a superstar**

**Slammin' on his guitar**

**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

_Hikaru was a fool to say no to him. But now, I will have him._

After Match

"I'm so sorry Kyoya! I should have been stronger!"

"Nile," he grabs me by the wrist,"its fine. I should have been stronger."

"No, Kyoya. Its not your fault. Don't be so hard on you self."

"Not you either Nile. It WAS NOT your fault. NIle, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

_Maybe second times the charm?_

"Would you, umm, like to go out with me?"

_Yesssssss!_

"Ummm, Yes!"

Then, Kyoya grabs my lips in a passionate kiss.

**Sorry, girl, but you missed out.**

**Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now.**

**We are more than just good friends.**

**This is how the story ends.**

Hikaru POV

I went to see Kyoya after the battle, to see if he was ok.

I rounded the corner, to see…..

_No, Kyoya!_

**Too bad that you couldn't see...**

**See the man that boy could be.**

**There is more than meets the eye,**

**I see the soul that is inside.**

2 months later

"Morning love"

"Morning Nile"

He gives me a kiss on the nose.

"Yoya,"

"Mhmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you more!"

"I love you morer!"

"I love you the most."

**He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.**

**Can I make it anymore obvious?**

**We are in love.**

**Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?**

We where in the park, fighting against Ginga, for Kyoya, and Masmune for me. Me and Masamune finished first.

"I'll see you at home love."

**I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.**

**I'll be backstage after the show.**

**I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."**

"Hi Nile!"

"Ohh, hey Hikaru."

"So, when do you think you and Kyoya are gonna break up?"

"What the Hell Hikaru? I don't think for a long, long, long, LONG time."

"Hey Love, Hikaru, whats going on?"

"When are you two breaking up?"

"Never," he gets down on one knee," Nile, I've only known you for a year, but I love you, I really do. Would you give me the honor of being my, well, uhh, husband?"

"Yess!"

_No! Kyoya! How could you? I love you to!_

**I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.**

**I'll be backstage after the show.**

**I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."**

_Nile/Kyoya, I love you._

Fini! I hope you like it! If you did, and tell me, and I'll write more one shots!

-Icygirl77


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! 2nd one shot! Does not include drugs!

Kyoya POV

_Some people find it fun_

_Some like the noise_

_Some like the feel_

_Some like the pattern it makes_

_Then theres Nile_

_He's addicted_

_When he starts, he can't stop_

_I know he wants to, but he can't_

_I see the pain behinds his eyes when he starts, and can't stop_

_It all is a downward spiral_

_I want him to stop_

_The feeling at dinner when he is distracted, focused on something other then me,_

_I HATE IT!_

_In bed, Blading, dinner, making out, ITS ALWAYS THERE_

_We try to stop it, we do_

_We even tapped his hands down to the table_

_Kept him away from tables and places he can do it_

_No, its not Crack_

_No, its not Magic Mushrooms_

_No, its not Tabaco_

_WHAT IS MORE ANNOYING THEN NILE TAPPING HIS FINGERS AGAINST ANY HARD SURFACE?_

_TAP_

_TAP_

_TAP_

_TAP_

_-_fini! I hope you liked it!- Icygirl77


End file.
